


Bad Dreams

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: From a tumblr request -Um can I request an og Eobard Thawne comforting a female reader after a bad nightmare about a previous injury she sustained? With some cuddling and maybe some hot cocoa and a slightly funny joke? Please?
Relationships: Eobard Thawne/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You
Kudos: 8





	Bad Dreams

The sharp tearing of a knife twisting through flesh jerked you from your sleep. Clutching your thigh against the searing pain, you bit back a cry, body curling in on itself. Breathing ragged, you whimpered quietly, fingers massaging the old wound until the pain gradually eased back into a dull ache. Yet even as the pain dissipated, the remnants of the nightmare remained, the memories staying to haunt you. **  
**

Unable to shake it, and knowing it was impossible to get back to sleep now, you pushed yourself out of the bed, cringing at the phantom pains that spread across the scars on your body. Making your way quietly through the large house you headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later a large mug of hot cocoa, your go-to drink after a nightmare, was warming your hands nicely against the cool air of the open space. Though while usually, the chocolatey goodness was enough to chase away the demons, tonight it failed. You just couldn’t shake the lingering feelings that had you on edge. 

There was only one man for that job. 

Walking down the hall, carpet sort and thick under your bare feet, you made your way to Eobard’s office. You knew he had no plans to be ‘out’ tonight, which meant he could only be here. The light that crept out from under the door confirmed it. Cracking it open quietly, you peered around the edge to see your speedster boyfriend at his desk, typing up some notes in a blur of movement. Sometimes you wondered how the computer didn’t catch fire with how quickly he entered information. You hated to disturb him when he was obviously working on something important, but he was the one who insisted you seek him out if you ever needed to. 

You knocked on the door twice. “Hey, are you super busy?”

Eobard immediately stopped what he was doing and looked over at you, blue eyes taking a sweep of your figure. “I’m never too busy for you. Bad dream?" 

"Yeah.”

Eobard turned his chair to face you in a silent invitation. Taking him up on it, you crossed the space and let him pull you onto his lap. Still holding the mug of cocoa to your chest, you sank into his embrace, head resting on his shoulder. Eo for his part, kept one arm securely around your waist, while his other hand rested on your bare leg. 

“M'sorry I had to interrupt you,” you murmured against his neck. “I know I should be getting over this by now.”

Eobard traced the scar on your thigh. “You went through a lot, Y/N. I should be the one apologizing for failing to protect you.”

You wanted to protest, say it wasn’t his fault, and in truth, you didn’t blame him for what happened, but you were hurt because of him, and you knew he still carried the guilt that he hadn’t been there to stop them. 

“You were there to save me, that’s the only thing that matters,” you whispered, melting into his touch. 

“I will always protect you, I promise." 

"I know.”

Falling into silence, you let your eyes flutter shut as Eobard kept up his gentle ministrations. But even as you relaxed, your mind began to wander back to that night. 

You had no idea the rage he felt when he’d arrived home to find you missing, but it had been clear to see on his face when he’d tracked you down. The memory of him appearing in the dilapidated building, eyes glowing red was still clear in your mind. The men never had the chance to reach for their weapons. The only one left standing was the one in front of you, bloodied knife still in his hand. He’d wanted to know what the name of the Reverse Flash was, and when you hadn’t co-operated…

He had begged for his life in the end, groveling on his knees while Eobard loomed over him, red lightning dancing across the yellow suit. 

As if he was ever going to be shown mercy. 

He’d watched his own heart get torn from his chest. 

The lightning had disappeared when Eobard knelt in front of you, peeling the blood coated ropes from your wrists. You’d fallen into his arms, beaten and bruised, and sobbed into his neck.

“You’re dwelling on it. Don’t.” Eo’s voice snapped you out of the thoughts. 

“Sorry. Just can’t shake it tonight.”

“It’s okay.” Plucking the now empty mug from your hands, Eobard set it down on his desk so he could manoeuvre you into straddling his lap. One hand resting on your hip, the other cupped your cheek to draw you in for a kiss. 

Humming into it your own hands came up to play with his soft blond hair. “This is nice,” you mumbled against his lips, the soft kisses finally scattering the rest of the nightmare to the wind. “Thank you.”

Eobard chuckled, looking pleased with himself. “I thought this might help." 

"Smug bastard,” you laughed, whacking his chest lightly. 

“I just know my kitten.”

“Like I said; smug bastard.”

“And you love it.”

“I love you.”

Another kiss and Eo pulled back slightly. “Any chance of you going back to sleep?" 

"Probably not.”

He nodded. “Hold on.” Before you could question it, you were caught in a gush of wind and suddenly found yourself on the plush sofa in the living room. There was a flash of red lightning, and Eobard was back in front of you with a large blanket and a new steaming hot mug of cocoa. 

“What about your work?” You asked, letting him settle you both together under the soft covering. You weren’t complaining at the prospect of seeing out the rest of the night in Eo’s arms, but you still felt a little guilty at keeping him from his plans. 

“It can wait. I’ve got all the time I need, and you’re more important.”

Nodding, you felt him press a kiss to your temple then order Gideon to play a movie. 

You smiled, settling back into his embrace. You wished you didn’t have to put up with the nightmares, that you didn’t have the scars that caused them. Yet they didn’t seem so bad when Eobard was holding like he currently was. And it was nice, knowing that you were the only person, in any time, who got to see the side of him that was soft and loving. The single one he was ever willing to slow down for. It was a privilege you didn’t take lightly. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

Tilting your head, you nuzzled at his jaw. To be the sole being he truly loved was another privilege. 

“I love you too, Eobard.”


End file.
